The invention relates to commercial painting scaffolding for painting or otherwise servicing the elevated sides of a cylindrical tank or like structure. More particularly, the invention relates to scaffolding that is supported on the top of a cylindrical tank and is driven around the tank by a remotely controlled drive mechanism.
In accordance with the present invention, a movable scaffolding for painting or otherwise servicing the sides of a cylindrical tank or like structure comprises a remote controlled, powered, truck that is positioned adjacent a peripheral edge of the tank, a tether that connects the truck to the tank and constrains the truck to movement in a circular path around the vertical axis of the tank, and a vertically raisable platform attached to an outer side of the truck for vertical movement along outer sides of the tank.
In one aspect of the invention, the truck comprises a radially oriented beam, with at least one and preferably two longitudinally spaced wheels rotatably mounted on radially oriented axles. The tether is operatively connected with an inner end of the beam, while the platform is operatively connected with an outer end of the beam
These and other features, objects, and benefits of the invention will be recognized by one having ordinary skill in the art and by those who practice the invention, from the specification, the claims, and the drawing figures.